I'll be The One
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Takdir itu ada, takdir itu indah. Takdir itu saling melengkapi, dan tak melihat kekurangan seseorang. Tuhan, Pertemukanlah aku, sang 'dandelion' yang tak berharga', dengan dirinya, Takdir sekaligus malaikat yang akan membawaku keluar dari kegelapan yang melingkupi kehidupanku… /SuLay Fic/YAOI/3shoot/ dedicated for 'JDH'. RnR?


**I'll Be The One**

**Cast: SuLay, other.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance.**

**Leght: 1/3**

**Disclaimer: EXOST Panda's original story. All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt. Don't ever try to copy this Fic juseyo!**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), alur kereta listrik.**

_Dedicated for my 'oppa'. Hope you read this fic nae sarang oppa xD_

_ I've fulfill my promise—even this fic pairing not KrisHo—, rite? :D_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Kesabaran itu memiliki batas._

_Batas yang dapat digambarkan sebagai sumbu untuk menyulut bom,_

_Dimana saat api yang melalap sumbu itu sampai pada 'puncak', maka bom tersebut akan meledak dengan dhasyatnya._

_Namun, batas tersebut sangat tak kasat mata. Invisible._

_Kita tak pernah tahu dimana batas kesabaran kita, puncak dimana kita akan 'meledak',_

_Meluapkan seluruh emosi yang terpendam dalam hati._

_Manusia itu rapuh,_

_Sangat rapuh, melebihi cawan emas yang tertimbun dibawah tanah selama beribu-ribu tahun._

_Karena kerapuhan itulah, Tuhan telah menciptakan takdir bagi setiap manusia._

_Takdir yang akan membuat dua anak manusia saling mencintai, melindungi, dan mengasihi._

_Takdir yang membuat keduanya saling melengkapi._

_Seorang yang lemah, dan seorang yang kuat._

_Seorang yang kaya, dan seorang yang tak mampu._

_Dan begitu seterusnya._

_Kedua belah pihak yang telah ditakdirkan akan bertemu dan mengalami perjalanan yang akan saling melengkapi pribadi dan hari-hari mereka,_

_Hingga akhirnya kedua pihak tersebut akan berakhir bahagia._

_Tuhan, Tuhan…_

_Jika takdir memang ada…_

_Pertemukanlah aku, sang 'dandelion' yang tak berharga', dengan dirinya,_

_Takdir sekaligus malaikat yang akan membawaku keluar dari kegelapan yang melingkupi kehidupanku…_

.

.

.

Tampak sekumpulan murid SM High School berkerumun di taman belakang sekolah tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tertawa-tawa dan menyiramkan air kepada seorang namja.

_BYUR!_

"Rasakan itu namja aneh!" Ucap seorang yeoja sembari mendorong kasar namja dihadapannya.

"Hyemi-ah, jangan sekasar itu. Tak lihatkah kau dia sudah kedinginan?" Ucap seorang yeoja lainnya dengan nada prihatin, namun sesaat kemudian, yeoja tersebut menumpahkan isi ember yang dibawanya sedari tadi hingga mengenai namja yang kini meringkuk ketakutan.

_BYUR!_

"Ups, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah mengambil air tadi. Kau tidak akan kedinginan 'kan terkena air dengan es batu?"

"Oh, ayolah Soorim-ah, namja miskin seperti dia tidak memiliki _heater_ seperti milik kita! Tapi, _well_, dia tampak lebih baik jika seperti ini," Hyemi menatap sinis sang namja.

"Kau benar Hyemi! Namja miskin seperti dia memang cocok seperti ini, apalagi jika dia mati sesegera mungkin dan menghilang dari sekolah ini!" Hina Hyunjoong seraya meludahi namja yang kini sedang mereka tindas, diiringi sorakan setuju dari seluruh murid yang berada di tempat itu.

Taecyeon, yang termasuk 'berandalan' di SM High School mendekat kearah namja yang mereka tindas lalu mencengkram kerahnya. "Dengarkan namja miskin. Kau tak selevel dengan kami. Dan, tsk, haruskan sekolah ini memberikan beasiswa pada orang sejenismu? Memuakkan!" Taecyeon menghempaskan namja tadi ke tanah, lalu menendang perut namja tersebut.

_KRING!_

"Kaja Hyemi-ah, tinggalkan saja namja tak tahu diri ini disini."

"Kka, Soorim. Ah, dan kau, selamat menikmati nerakamu hari ini, Yixing-_ssi._" Ucap Hyemi sambil berlalu bersama Soorim dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sementara itu, sang namja, Yixing atau lebih tepatnya Lay, tampak perlahan berdiri dari posisinya yang semula. Bibirnya bergetar kedinginan. Air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, sesekali, isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Papa… mama… eodiega? Mengapa disaat aku seperti ini kalian justru tidak ada disisiku?" Lirihnya.

Diseretnya kedua kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi menuju ke ruang loker. Sesampainya di loker, Lay membuka salah satu loker dan mengambil seragam cadangannya yang masih kering dan terlipat rapi. Dengan segera, ia mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari ruang loker.

Lay tak henti-hentinya menatap kosong setiap guru yang ditemuinya. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah 2 tempat, yaitu ruang kesehatan sekolah, atau perpustakaan. Namun saat akan melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan, Lay berbalik karena teringat bahwa sekarang pelajaran Kang seonsaengnim sedang berlangsung di perpustakaan. Mengapa ia tahu? Tentu saja karena kelas yang sedang diajar oleh Kang seonsaengnim adalah kelas'nya'.

Akhirnya, Lay memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Selama berjalan ke ruang kesehatan, Lay menundukkan kepalanya. Setiap masalahnya tak urung berhenti berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya seseorang.

Lay mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja dihadapannya. 'Nugu?'

"Yaaa,, gwaenchana?" Tanya namja tersebut sekali lagi.

"A-ah, ne… gwaenchana…"

"Jinjja? Wajahmu tampak pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!" Sentak Lay kesal.

"Eum? Aku tak percaya."

Namja tersebut menatap Lay sangsi. Lay yang kini merasa kepalanya benar-benar sakit tak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, tetapi langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat tersebut. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahnya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk sedikit menjambak rambutnya, guna mengalihkan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau diam!?" Ujar Lay kesal.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu."

Lay mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa kau menghawatirkanku? Menghawatirkan namja miskin seperti aku? Kau juga ingin menyiksaku seperti mereka menyiksaku, eoh?"

"Tidak. Aku serius menghawatirkanmu. Dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk menyiksa—ah ani, maksudku membully-mu, Zhang Yixing." Namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau—" Ucapan Lay terputus. Rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya perlahan membuat ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Eungh~"

Lay membuka matanya pelahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk tepat ke retina-nya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Tiffany, guru kesehatan SM High school yang juga merupakan teman kecil Lay.

Yeoja tersebut mendekati Lay dan memeriksa keadaan namja berdimple tersebut.

"Kau sedikit demam Lay. Apakah semalam insomnia-mu kambuh lagi, eum?"

"Tidak noona… Hanya saja tadi—"

"Kau dibully lagi oleh teman-temanmu?"

"Ah? I-itu…"

"Apa yang kali ini mereka lakukan padamu, Lay?"

"Ti-tidak a—"

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku,Yixing!" Ucap Tiffany dengan nada menusuk.

Lay menghela nafas. "Ne, noona. Kau benar. Aku dibully lagi oleh mereka…"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka… me-menyiramku dengan air… d-dan Soorim menyiramku dengan air yang bercampur dengan es batu…"

Mata Tiffany membulat mendengar penuturan dari Lay. "Jinjjayo!? Mereka keterlaluan! Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada kepala sekolah!" Tiffany beranjak dari tempatnya, hendak keluar dari ruang kesehatan, namun tangan Lay menahannya.

"Aniya… Jangan noona…"

"Tak bisa begitu, Lay! Mereka bertindak begitu kejam padamu, dan melanggar peraturan sekolah yang melarang murid untuk menindas murid lainnya! Mereka harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"Noona… andwae… mereka tidak salah… akulah yang salah… seharusnya aku berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima beasiswa yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah ini… a-aku… a-aku hanya seperti… t-tanaman liar yang mengganggu di mata mereka semua"

Spontan, Tiffany memeluk Lay erat. "Ani. Kau tidak salah, Lay… Namja cerdas dan berkepribadian sepertimu pantas untuk masuk ke sekolah ini… hanya saja mereka yang tak bisa melihat itu semua… mereka terlalu menutup mata dan hati mereka untukmu…"

"Tapi noona… disini tak ada satupun yang peduli padaku… hanya ada noona yang peduli padaku… aku tak memiliki eksistensi di tempat ini…"

"Apa maksudmu, eoh? Bukan hanya aku saja yang peduli denganmu… kau lihat kepala sekolah dan seonsaengnim lainnya? Mereka mendukung dan menyukaimu, Lay-ah… Kau tak sendirian, Lay. Walau hanya ada sedikit orang disampingmu, percayalah, mereka tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Ucap Tiffany sambil mengelus puncak kepala Lay, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakan oleh namja berdarah China itu.

Lay mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum pada Tiffany. "Ne noona… dan, gomawo."

"Cheonma, Lay-ah" Tiffany beranjak dari hadapan Lay dan membuka lemari penyimpanan obat.

"Ah, noona, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Eum? Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa yang mengantarkanku kemari?"

Tiffany terdiam sesaat. "Itu… kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Waeyo noona?" Tanya Lay kebingungan.

Tiffany tidak menjawab. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Minumlah obat ini lalu beristirahatlah."

"Aish~ noona~"

"Tak ada penolakan Zhang Yixing. Minum obat itu. Palliwa."

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meminum obat yang diberikan Tiffany tersebut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Lay merasa mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

Tiffany mendekat kearah Lay dan membelai rambut namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Mianhae Lay… noona tidak ingin memberitahumu karena—"

Tiffany menghela nafas sejenak.

"—aku takut akan membuka luka lamamu dan mengingatkanmu tentang 'dia'…"

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di depan ruang kesehatan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan liquid yang hampir lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Lay… tenanglah… aku ada disini, bersamamu… dan aku akan menjagamu…"

Namja tersebut menggenggam bandul kalung yang dikenakannya.

"Karena akulah malaikat yang diutus untukmu… malaikatmu yang dulu terhilang… akulah—

—malaikat penjagamu"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_**1.247 Words.**_

**A/N**: **(Bagi yang tidak mau baca, silahkan di skip)**

Annyeong!

Eunhye datang bawa… ff baru lagi.

Cuma 3-shoot kok. Ngga banyak2. Hehehe

Seperti yang tertulis di awal tadi, ff ini didedikasikan untuk 'oppa' Eunhye yang jauh dari tempat Eunhye tinggal.

Oppa yang sering Eunhye panggil 'ajhussi' dengan sangat tidak elitnya-_- *tapi mukanya memang tua sih* /plak/

Oppa yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar. Yah, itulah dia.

Ajhussi mianhae mianhae mianhaeee! Eunhye ga bisa bikin pairing KrisHo ToT

_Even just a little bit, for sure I don't like KrisHo couple_-_-

_Kris belong to Taozi and Suho belong to Lay. That's all /scream/_

Mianhae buat yang suka pairing KrisHo (_ _)

Eunhye bener2 ga bisa nyatuin kedua leader itu. Yang satu tingginya kaya tiang listrik yang satunya unyu2 ngalahin D.O umma. /digampar/

Last,

Mind to RnR?


End file.
